This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Computational Biology and Informatics Facility supports computational infrastructure for scientific computing. Most importantly, we endeavor to provide ready access to a set of scientific software for a diversity of disciplines, including molecular sequence analysis and genomics. In addition, we maintain the servers and databases required to make use of the software tools.